This invention relates to a combination push and tow bar for attachment to a motor vehicle and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a push-tow device which includes a pair of outwardly extending spaced apart parallel mounting bars pivotably attached at their lower ends to the front of a motor vehicle. Brace members are provided with a pivotable U-frame for converting the device from the push to the tow phase and back again.
Many devices are presently available for coupling two vehicles together for the purpose of towing one of the vehicles. Some of these devices include hitches with frames that pivot downward to the horizontal operating position and upward to the vertical stowage position. Other devices serve as combination grill guard and hitch with the center of the grill guard folding downward to form a towing structure.
Certain probems arise in the prior art devices when the towing structure is folded upward out of the way in the retracted position. In the towing phase, the drawbar must be extended forward in order to provide sufficient clearance between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle when turning corners or backing into close spaces. Provisions must be made for retracting the drawbar after the towing structure is folded upward so that it will not interfere with the view of the motor vehicle operator while he is driving. This generally requires some complex mechanism for sliding the drawbar in and out and locking it in either position.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a combination push and tow bar and hitch arrangement which can be quickly and easily changed from the tow to the push phase without any special tools being required and without any complex extension and retraction of a drawbar. The hereinafter described invention does provide a combination push and tow bar which includes a pivotable U-shaped frame portion having a coupler which engages a ball on a brace member so that it can be compactly folded without the use of any special tools when it is in the upright, vertical push and/or storage position.